Falls are known to be particularly serious among the elderly and disabled. The number of elderly individuals with fall-induced injuries is increasing significantly. A wide range of disabilities and environmental risks specifically contribute to the risk of falling, and the disability of age-related cognitive impairments nearly doubles the risk of falling.
Conventional assistive devices such as canes have been used to reduce the risk of falling by providing physical support and supplementary sensing feedback to users. These devices typically provide a sensory input for the user that may contribute to maintaining stability. However, the use of these conventional assistive devices introduces an additional cognitive burden to users who suffer from cognitive disability due to age or other factors. For example, falls caused by the improper usage of the cane are particularly acute in the elderly and disabled where reduced cognitive capacity accompanied by the burden of managing cane motion leads to increased risks. In addition, abandonment of the cane, disorders and disability resulting from repetitive stress, usage of the cane in the presence of environmental hazards including obstacles, stairs, and surfaces with uncertain support and friction and disruption of balance due to the competition of attention between cane manipulation and mobility also contribute to the potential risk of falling.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a mobility aid device that performs real-time monitoring of activities related to usage of the mobility aid device. In addition, it would be desirable to develop a mobility aid device that provides real-time feedback and active guidance regarding proper usage of the mobility aid device to a user.